


Portal: FOR SCIENCE!

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: A drabble about taking a break in between working.





	Portal: FOR SCIENCE!

GLaDOS could feel the warm arms of the person behind her. The cybernetics in her robot body were top of the line. This had started as a test of the cybernetics. But even now that enough data had already been collected her partner refused to release her.

"Human!" yelled GLaDOS, feeling her circuits starting to overheat for some reason that needed examination later. "Let me go! There is science to do!"

"Shush," muttered Chell, hugging GLaDOS tighter and snuggling against her back. "Science can take a break for a moment or two."

GLaDOS found herself strangely agreeable to the idea.


End file.
